Camp Love
by emzillaaaa
Summary: TRAILER! When Miley, Lilly, and Oliver are sent off to camp for the summer, what happens when their cabin mates are Mikayla and the JoBros? Love, drama, a loose serial killer, and camp counselor Jackson! Tune in for a summer to remember...
1. Trailer

**Author's Note: **Before some _Jonabiotics_ rep leaves a review, I'd like to say that my fic is strictly **LEGAL**. Enough said. Also, in my story, Mikayla is an alter ego (similar from Hannah to Miley, Lola to Lilly, etc.) and her true identity is 'Selena'. So, I'm calling the character _Selena_ in this fic – not to be mistaken by Selena Gomez (although she is the actress who plays her). Now, on with the trailer!

. . .

**Six people, six worlds, six secrets…**

_(Focuses on Nick and Joe, singing and playing acoustic guitar to 'Hello Beautiful'.)_

"The Jonas Brothers!"

_(Selena strutting on the red carpet, blowing a kiss to the paparazzi.)_

"Mikayla!"

_(Lilly and Oliver cheering from backstage, in beatboxing and dancing.)_

"Lola Luffnagle and Mike Standley!"

_(Miley clad in her alter ego's costume, singing to a crowd of thousands.)_

"Hannah Montana!"

**And just one summer to remember.**

_(Robby Ray, Kevin, and Mikayla's agent all announce separately in unison…)_

"We've came to the conclusion that we're sending you to–"

Will these six kids learn to find themselves?

_(Focuses on Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Nick, Joe, and Selena's faces…)_

"Summer _what_?!"

**After all, summer camp is all about breaking the rules…**

_(Shows Robby Ray, Kevin, and Mikayla's agent on the phone…)_

"Wait, so you're saying –" Mikayla's agent starts.

"That they're not in their cabins –" Robby Ray continues.

"– and they're lost in the forest, with some crazy serial killer running loose?" Kevin screams.

**Standing apart…**

_(Shows Miley and Oliver wandering through a dark cave.)_

"I can't believe I'm stuck here, while Lilly and Selena are lost with America's heart throbs…"

"Miley! We're being chased down by the next _Jason Voorhees_, and you're complaining..." Oliver says. "...hey! If I had Nick's fro, or Joe's pants…"

"Please. Don't finish that sentence."

**Ignoring your head…**

_(Shows Lilly and Joe running through the forest, being chased.)_

Lilly panics, "I knew you'd be the death of me, Joe Jonas!"

"I guess all those months in the gym are finally paying off," Joe says under his breath, running.

"Yeah, you're gonna need all that strength training once I'm done with you!" Lilly screams.

…**and following your heart.**

_(Shows Nick and Selena at the top of a rushing waterfall.)_

"Jump!" Nick screams, looking over his shoulder.

"Jump? Are you _crazy_?" Selena argues, over the the crashing below.

Nick grabs her, "Do you trust me?"

"This is no time to be quoting _Aladdin_!"

"Then _jump_!"

**Or will love just bring them back to each other?**

_(Shows Jackson and another camp counselors gossiping in the main cabin.)_

"So, Miley likes Nick J, but Nick J likes that Selena chick, and Selena likes Joe, but Joe likes Lilly, and Lilly likes that Oken boy?"

Jackson groans. "I better find them before the they do more damage to each other than that crazy killer will."

_(Flash!)_

Selena's voice, "All is fair in love and war."

Miley narrows her eyes. "Bring it."

. . .

**Camp Love **

_Reviews make my world go round. Want more? Click it._

Emiri.


	2. I Don't Think We're In Malibu Anymore

**Author's Note: **My apologies for the short delay, I just wasn't sure where I was going with the story exactly. But your positive feedback kept it coming. (: Also, **please check my profile** for chapter one's **song list**. I recommend you listening to these tracks while reading, it'll definitely set the mood. Happy Reading! (:

**Chapter 1: ****_I Don't Think We're In Malibu Anymore…_**

* * *

**Jackson's POV...**

It all started when the Cheese-Jerky business came to a tragic end. And I was broke.

The rest is history, I guess – or that's what they all say. Now, here I was... driving six hours into the middle of nowhere, with three sixteen year-olds in tow. My hair was a mess from the extremes of the summer heat. My hands had an awkward grip on the steering wheel. I tried to focus on the road ahead of me, but the tension coming from the backseat passengers were distracting. Just a few more miles, Jackson, you can take this…

"Jackson, are you even _listening_?"

I immediately jumped at the sound of my sister's voice. I know I probably should be used to it by now, with the whole _Hannah Montana_ concerts, shows, commercials, songs – every single waking moment, in every shape and form possible. In Miley's world, it could happen. "What?"

Miley sighed. It was a loud, obnoxious sigh, the ones that only a regulation little sister could pull off. Her arms were folded across her chest, facing the window like she was actually admiring the view. I quietly groaned. She was just mad because instead of sending her alter ego Hannah to some fabulous beach resort in the Caribbean like the magazines had said, her true identity was being forced into a month-long sleep away camp in the enchanted forest.

"Miley wanted to know how in the freakin' world you got a job there as a _teen counselor_," Lilly interrupted, with an amused grin.

"Connections." I shrugged. "You know – just a way to roll in the big bucks. The shack's being closed down for a month. For renovations. And on account of the fact that Rico and his dad are traveling the world on some million dollar splurge or something."

This was followed by an obvious cough coming from the backseat. The forced masculinity was a dead giveaway. "Lucky kid," Oliver muttered. Lilly nudged him in the arm. "Ow!" He whimpered mockingly. She rolled her eyes playfully.

Miley spoke up, "And when are we coming home, exactly?"

"One month."

"Can we get out early for good behavior?" She questioned innocently.

I gave her a look from the front view mirror. "Miley, it's camp. Not jail." She pouted in response, like a five-year old girl rejected of buying a new doll. I ignored her, realizing that the path we were driving down had transitioned from a cemented street to a dirt road. A huge banner told us that we were in the right place. "We're here!" The three rose in their seats, but their seat belts kept them in check. They were anxious, I knew it.

My rickety secondhand car came to a screeching halt, by a crowd of cars grouped in one end of the lot. A bunch of other vehicles that I guessed belonged to the rest of the camp staff were located there, directed by a strict-looking woman with a whistle. "All campers and counselors report to the main cabin! All campers _and_ counselors!"

"Okay, all underagers out of the car!" I said, grabbing my duffel bag and slamming the door. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver slowly got up and collected their belongings, as if they had all the time in the world.

"C'mon, Miley," Lilly reassured her best friend. "You know what they say about camp… summer love, midnight kisses, shooting stars, secret wishes…" Her sing-songy tone easily lifted up their spirits.

Oliver agreed, "Yeah, Lil's got a point." He unbuckled his seat belt. "And even if you end up by your single self, lonely and miserable, you'll still have us." Miley glared at him. "…not that that would happen, or anything."

We headed to our designated area, in the direction of the stampede of kids in labeled t-shirt's and multi-colored shorts. I took out a clip board and name tag that they assigned to me when I got the job, with a list of the group I was in charge of for the summer. Unfortunately, I knew that the three stooge's were under my radar. But I had no idea who the rest of the monsters were. Here it goes. "Okay, okay!" I shouted over the voices, similar to the way my fellow counselors did to seize control. I even blew my assigned whistle. I tried to look official, as Miley and Lilly tried to hold in their laughter.

"All campers assigned to Group B, please report to cabin 7, _now_!"

* * *

**General POV…**

"_All campers assigned to Group B, please report to cabin 7, now!"_

The steady voice that seemed to belong to a figure of authority was heard, and a few heads turned. Two brothers stood anxiously on the side, their earks perking up.

"Hey, I think that's us," the younger one inquired. He sported a cap on his head, hiding his dark curls, and a pair of Ray Bans reflecting his puppy-dog eyes.

The other guy swiped an envelope from his back pocket, reading its' contents. "Bingo!" His own appearance was cloaked, as well – but instead, he was clad in a fedora hat and a pair of blinking shutter shades. Typical Joe. "Let's go, bro!"

Nick stared at his brother in disbelief. "Did Big Rob see you leaving the tour bus in that get-up?"

"Psh, no," he replied at ease, lugging his bag. "He would've thrown me back in the bus and get Mom to force a pair of khaki's on me and shave my head."

"Maybe it's because the fan girls running around at this camp will totally freak out when they see _Kanye West_ river-rafting in a fedora hat."

Joe narrowed his eyes. "And what's wrong with _that_?"

"I guess it depends on your idea of _attractive_, and you know… _suspicious_."

They approached a line of cabins, numbered in a funky order. Nick mumbled in countdown as he read the numbers on the buildings, and looking back at the slip of paper. Joe strolled by him with his hands in his pockets, giving 'the look' to female by-passers as he nodded suavely. They looked at each other and giggled, amused by the 'wigger in the shades'. It was amazing how naïve these campers were, enough to not recognize the famous brothers. Or his 'look', even if blocked by his shades. But it was going just as planned.

As Nick reached '7', he walked toward the cabin, his eyes were still focused down on the paper. He walked blindly, Joe following in step as they rounded the corner to the entrance of the cabin. He increased his pace. "C'mon, Joe, let's–"

Suddenly, Nick collided into another figure, falling to the floor. "Oh shi–" He caught himself just in time, before retaining his stance. "I am so sorry, I–" He paused for a moment, realizing who his collider was.

"Yeah, you should be," the girl replied curtly. She looked about his age, and she had a Latina flare to her attitude. Her thick, brunette locks were pulled into a pony tail and her dark lashes looked lethal around her eyes. Unlike the other female campers, who sported plain shirts and dinky shorts, she was clad in layered tank tops, pink skinny jeans, and a pair of yellow Chuck Taylor's. She began to get up. "Seriously, five minutes into this dump and I'm already–" She paused. "No, way. You guys can't be–"

"Aren't you–" Joe cut in, a questioning tone to his voice.

She acted quick, covering his mouth. "Don't say it." Joe nodded, and she realeased her grip. "I know who you guys are, you know who I am. Enough said."

"Wait," Nick said, uncertainly. "How did you–"

Just then, the door to the cabin swung open, revealing Jackson with a clip board in his hand. "You guys, you better head inside and join your fellow campers before–" He looked up, and silence struck him suddenly. The three teenagers in their sunglasses and skinny jeans looked at each other tensely, at a loss of what to say. "You have _got_ to be kidding me," Jackson groaned, opening the door wider. Just his luck, another _one in a million chance_ of his camp group ending up to be a celebrity cover story.

Lilly and Oliver were listening to Miley's ranting, on how camp was unfair and imprisonment to the kids were forced unwillingly to their summer fates. They looked up at the new guests, looked back at Miley, then perked their heads up again when they realized who they were.

Oliver's eyes grew wide. "It's… it's…"

"Oliver, it's quite _rude_ to interrupt!" Miley scolded her friend. "I'm in the middle of–"

"No, Miley…" Lilly shook her head, tapping her on the shoulder. "Look."

She sighed, and adverted her gaze to the entrance of the cabin. She felt her jaw drop.

Before Jackson pointed the three newcomers to their bunks, he introduced them to the rest of the group. They turned around. "I guess we all know each other. Hannah, Lola, Mike… meet the JoBro's and Mikayla." He coughed. "Oh, my bad. Wrong list. Maybe we should keep it real. Miley, Lilly, Oliver – you know Nick, Joe, and Selena."

"Lilly," Oliver whispered in her best friend's ear. "I don't think we're in Malibu anymore."

**

* * *

**

_Want more? You know the drill. Peace bros._

Emiri.


End file.
